Saturday At Eight
by uranianAquariam
Summary: What started out as joke becomes their official first date.


"Tsubaki, are you sure this isn't over done or anything?" Black Star nervously tugged at the color of his shirt.

Black Star still couldn't believe he asked Tsubaki to help him pick out clothes for a date with Kid. He wasn't even aware he owned nice clothes until she pulled a grey button up and black slacks out of the back of the closet.

"You look fine, I promise. Try not to undo the buttons like you always do." She smiled and gently pushed him out the door. "Don't be too late."

Before he knew it he was standing on the doorstep of the mansion to the person he randomly asked out yesterday as a joke.

_"You know, I never asked you out on a official date. We just kind of started dating? I should take you out on a date."_

_"Pick me up Saturday at eight."_

Black Star shook his head at the memory then took a deep breath.

Before he could knock Kid had already opened the door with a questioning look.

"You're actually early?" He stepped outside. "I'm afraid I'm not finished getting ready, as you can tell by my choice of attire."

It was true, Kid was wearing sweat pants of all things. But what surprised him the most was the shirt, he was wearing one of Black Star's shirts. The huge star on the front stating so for all to see.

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth wide open." Kid stepped back inside and shut the door behind Black Star. "Make yourself comfortable."

"You're wearing my shirt?" Black Star pointed at the star on the front. "Is that why you keep stealing them?"

"I would hardly call it stealing when you leave them here."Kid continued walking until he was at the stairs. "I wear them around the house and sometimes use them as sleepwear...What did you think I did with them?"

"I don't know." Black Star continued to follow Kid up the stairs. "That's kinda hot though..."

Kid had to hold back a laugh. "Of course you would think something like that." Kid turned to face Black Star, his hands grabbing the fabric of the button up. "I'm actually more impressed with what you're wearing to be honest with you."

"Oh you are?" Black Star smirked and touched his forehead to Kid's. "Good, it took me an hour to look for something and in the end I still needed Tsubaki's help."

Kid rolled his eyes. "How she puts up with you I'll never know."

"Strange thing to say when you're the one dating me."Black Star closed the gap between them and slowly leaned in.

Before their lips could even graze each other Black Star suddenly pulled away.

"I thought we was going on a date, are getting dressed or what?" Black Star grinned and Kid let out a annoyed huff.

"Very well," Kid walked to his room, Black Star following not far behind. "May I ask where you're taking me?"

Black Star sat on Kid's bed and watched Kid pull out black pants, a white button up, and suspenders from a dresser.

"I'm not sure, I hoped that maybe you'd make a suggestion." Black Star looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly? Aren't you the one who asked me out?" Kid shook his head and let out a sigh as he pulled off and on clothing.

Black Star looked lost in thought for a while and then his face lite up. "Oh! How about that cafe you said you used to force Liz and Patty to work at?"

Kid smirked. "You mean Deathbucks?" He clipped the suspenders to his pants then rolled up his sleeves. "I suppose it is a nice enough establishment."

Black Star jumped up and wrapped an arm around Kid's waist. "What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

It was a short walk from the mansion to Deathbucks. When they arrived they chose a table that was set for two. There was a few students studying for tests and others there to socialize that all seemed to take note of the two boys presence.

A few gossiped about how the two was a pair but it ended quickly enough and everyone went back to whatever they was doing before. The two of them had been getting a lot of attention lately when people realized they was together. No one bothered them about it so they didn't mind.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while they waited for a waiter or waitress, they didn't have to wait very long. Their waitress was a young girl who neither of them recognized.

Kid ordered an ice tea with lemon and Black Star not really knowing what most of the drinks even was just said to give him the same thing.

The two talked briefly about school and missions. Kid learned that Black Star was going to be leaving in a few days for a mission.

When they decided to leave they discovered a small heart and a message at the bottom of their receipt that said "You make a cute couple." causing both of them to blush. They looked over at their waitress who smiled and waved.

They paid for their own drinks and left a small tip.

The walk back to the mansion was short and silent. At some point Black Star had grabbed Kid's hand.

After Black Star walked Kid inside the mansion he looked out a window at the moon.

"I guess it's getting kind of late." He looked back at Kid with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Or you could stay the night."

After the words left his mouth in a low tone, Kid's hands reached for Black Star's shirt once again. Kid didn't give Black Star time to react, yanking him into a kiss.

Kid's hands clutched at Black Star's chest eagerly, his lips moving with his own. Black Star grabbed Kid's shoulders and backed him up to a wall, pinning him there. His tongue parting Kid's lips. Kid's body moving against his, Black Star's teeth capturing Kid's lower lip, earning a desperate moan.

Black Star pulled away and breathed out a shaky. "Yeah, I think I can stay the night."

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally a clothing swap prompt but somehow became this instead...yeah.


End file.
